Claire and Quil - their first time
by Twiiliighter
Summary: Claire has just turned 17 and is about to take her relationship to the next level. Quil is currently 31 with a body of a 16 years old. Quil has always been honest to Claire so she is aware of the wolf-world and knows the meaning of imprinting. Will Claire and Quil finally be happy together or are there too many obstacles in their way... One-shot


**Claire and Quil – their first time**

Claire Young has just turned 17 and is about to take her relationship to the next level. Quil is currently 31 with a body of a 16 years old. Quil has always been honest to Claire so she is aware of the wolf-world and knows the meaning of imprinting. Will Claire and Quil finally be happy together or are there too many obstacles in their way to happiness.

* * *

Emily and Sam had let Claire come and live with them for the past three years since she went to school in La Push and loved the reservation. Besides, there was nothing separating her and Quil. Though Claire went home to Makah to see her parents every now and then, keeping in touch. She's currently living with Quil and Embry at their house. She had moved in after her 16th birthday and loved it. She got to spend every night sleeping in Quil's arms, except for the nights he had to run patrols. Even though they lived together, they had never gone further than some touching and heavy kissing.

Claire was on her way home from her Aunt Emily. She had been over for dinner since Emily was all alone, all of the boys - Sam included had a pack meeting and patrol in the woods. She was missing Quil like crazy even though they had been together just hours before.

Once she was at home she started preparing for bed. She didn't know how long the boys would be gone and was tired enough to go to sleep before they came home, knowing that they sometimes patrolled all night. She had almost drifted away when she felt the bed dip.

She slowly opened one tired eye and mumbled, "Hello."

"Hello beautiful, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Quil whispered with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, wasn't asleep yet." Claire yawned and leaned up for a kiss.

Quil's lips met Claire's in a heated kiss.

"I missed you." Claire moaned into Quil's mouth, deepening the kiss for every second that passed.

"Missed you too." Quil gasped, trying to catch his breath. His Claire was really breath-taking. They had been dating since Claire turned 16.

Claire noticed that Quil seemed really tired. "We should sleep."

"Mhm…" Quil had already fallen down on the bed next to her, laying on his stomach.

"Come on, don't fall asleep with your clothes on, it'll get too hot." Claire scolded with a pointed glare at Quil's shorts. She had her hands on the waistband when Quil captured her hands.

"Oh right, you're not wearing anything underneath, right?" Claire laughed. She still hadn't seen her boyfriend in less than boxers on.

"I'll go change." Quil mumbled sleepily and dragged himself out of bed, heading towards the bathroom with a pair of boxers in his hands.

"Good night, I love you." Quil whispered once he got back and settled in the bed, spooning Claire.

"Good night Quil, love you too." Claire sighed with a quick peck on his lips before turning around and pulling the thin sheet up over them.

Several days comfortable passed, Claire woke up, spent all of her free time with Quil only leaving his side when he had wold duties and then spending even more time with Quil before they both went to sleep.

"Hey Claire, want to hang out today?" Renesmee's beautiful voice rang out from the phone.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the beach, 11 o'clock?" Claire suggested.

"I'll be there!" Renesmee replied and they said their goodbye's before hanging up.

"You're going to leave me all alone today?" Quil faked a sad smile.

"You can have me any other day, I don't see Nessie that often anymore." Claire sighed. She missed her best friend. Nessie, Jacob and the Cullens were currently living in Alaska but Jake and Nessie used to visit La Push frequently. Jacob still phased to be able to stay young with Nessie so he almost always knew what was up on the reservation.

Claire hurried to get ready, putting on a swimsuit under her clothes. It was summer and a unusually hot day for Forks, Washington.

"Bye, see you later!" Claire gave Quil a brief kiss before running outside. "Bye Embry!" She yelled as she ran past him. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Claire ran all the way to the beach since it wasn't that far. When she got closer she saw her best friend sit and wait for her on a log near the treeline.

"Hello Claire." Nessie greeted with a huge smile on her face as she hugged Claire close.

"Hey Nessie, I missed you, you have to come here more often." Claire smiled.

"I'll try, I know Jake also missed everybody." Nessie laughed, she had also missed her best friend.

"How's your family doing?" Claire politely asked.

"Well, Carlisle is working at the local hospital. Esme is helping with some charity organisations. Emmett and Rosalie are currently traveling in Europe. Me, Jake, Alice, Jasper goes to school together with mom and dad. It's not that fun…" Nessie made an ugly face. "What about you and Quil?" She added with a mischievous grin.

"We're good." Claire answered immediately.

"Just good?" Nessie questioned.

"Well, we live together, have been a couple for one and a half year and I love him with all my heart." Claire said in a dreamy voice, her mind drifting to her boyfriend.

"Still haven't done anything, huh?" Nessie pressed.

"Nah…" Claire said, a bit uneasy. She didn't particularly like talking about her relationship like that.

"Why not?" Nessie was always so blunt.

"I don't know. Quil never seems to want to bring it up and I haven't either…" Claire said with a frustrated sigh.

"But you want to?"

"Yeah, I think I've been ready for a while. I just don't know if Quil wants to." Claire mumbled.

"Believe me, he wants to. Don't they all?" Nessie laughed, referring to boys in general.

"How's _that_ going with Jacob?" Claire shot back.

"Great, he's amazing in every way." Nessie said in a longing voice.

"Is there anything special to expect the first time with a wolf?" Claire finally asked, her face redder than a tomato.

Nessie didn't have any problems sharing her private life with her best friend so she thought for a minute. It was quite some time since she had done it the first time. "You know they are kind of tall and all muscly?" She started.

Claire nodded, all of the boys were huge. "All parts of them are kind of huge." Nessie implied with a smirk.

"Oh god." Claire got the hint and hid her flushed face in her hands.

"So it kind of hurts the first time but after that it's wonderful! Then there is the heat. Their body temperature makes everything so _hot_. You should probably have a window open or air condition or something. Then it might also be good to do it when Embry's not at home, with the wolf hearing and everything." Nessie laughed.

"Yeah, thank you." Claire grumbled. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to take the next step. She hadn't even seen her boyfriend naked for crying out loud!

"Why don't you take the initiative? Wear something sexy, grab him and make him your man. He can't resist you!" Nessie exclaimed.

"I'll think about it." Claire replied, a plan taking place in her head.

The girls chatted for a few more hours before they left separate ways. Nessie was going to drive back to Alaska and Claire was going to head back home.

"It was nice talking to you, please come visit soon. And bring Jake of course!" Claire hugged her friend goodbye, not wanting to let go.

"Same to you, I'll be sure to bring him the next time." Nessie smiled lovingly. It had been amazing that her parents and her Jake let her drive the way to La Push on her own.

"Bye Ness, you're the best friend a girl could ever have." Claire said with a last wave.

"Goodbye Claire. We'll always be best friends, see you soon." Ness replied and drove off.

Claire waited until her car wasn't visible anymore before starting to walk home.

She was not going to waste any more time. She wanted Quil, and she wanted him tonight. Good thing Embry had patrol this night, the house was going to be empty except for her and Quil of course.

Claire got home quite late. It was already 8 o'clock. She had been on the beach with Nessie all day, missing lunch. Neither Quil nor Embry could be seen, they must have been out in the woods since they didn't answer their cell phones. Claire made some food for herself and ate slowly. Thinking about the night ahead.

After finish her meal she went into her and Quil's room. She changed into her best push up bra. It was black and lacy with matching lacy boy shorts. Then she laid down in the bed, waiting for Quil. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry I'm late baby. I was just doing some running with the boys." Quil said when he flopped down on the bed, leaning forward to hug Claire.

Claire didn't answer but kissed him deeply. The kiss started a full make out session.

"Mhmm." Claire moaned in Quil's mouth. She could feel something all to familiarly hard press on her inner thigh.

She wrapped herself around Quil, not breaking the kiss. Quil started to pull away and gasped once he saw Claire. The sheet had fallen off her body and she was now only in her underwear. She felt herself blush under Quil's heated glaze. Quil was only wearing his shorts as usual but he still had more on than Claire.

"I want you." Claire whispered, pulling Quil close to her.

"Are you sure?" Quil questioned. He had been waiting for this moment for years though he never said anything. He didn't want to make Claire to something she would regret later. And he was also scared that he'd disappoint Claire in any way. She might not like how he looked, or think he's the worst lover existing…

"I'm sure, I trust you." Claire shyly but powerfully replied, hiding her face behind her soft blonde curls.

"I love you." Quil simply stated as he started to kiss her again. He kissed his way from Claire's face, down her chest, stomach and stopped when he was facing Claire's panties.

"I love you too." Claire whispered. That was all Quil needed. He carefully removed Claire's underwear and started to kiss his way along her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to Claire's heated core.

"You have too much clothes on." Claire frowned, she was in her bra while Quil was still covered decently in his shorts. She reached for the waistband of Quil's cutoff's and this time he didn't stop her. Claire slowly pulled the shorts down, gasping once they were gone. Quil was huge, she couldn't believe that thing fit inside of his pants.

"Oh my god." She breathed hard, not letting her gaze drift away from Quil's member who was standing proudly, pointing straight up.

"Umm…" Quil nervously scratched the back of his head, forcing his hands not to cover himself up. He didn't know if Claire's reaction was good or bad.

"I love you, you're perfect but how will that thing fit inside me?" Claire exclaimed as she blushed, her face completely red. She had finally let her gaze wander over Quil's body.

"Don't worry, we're meant to be together." Quil tried to calm her. "I'll go slow and stop whenever you want me to."

"Alright, go on" Claire demanded after a few minutes. Her shyness gone.

Quil's tongue made contact with Claire's wet folds. He was circling his tongue, driving Claire crazy. Claire was panting hard as Quil worked his mouth in her most private area while gently squeezing her boob with his other hand.

"You truly are the most beautiful girl in the world." Quil said in awe. His Claire was just perfect. She had a thin form with well-developed curves. Her boobs were perfect for her body, soft round mounds with perk, darkly pink nipples. She also had a great bottom, round and firm.

"I need you." Claire gasped after a few more moments. She could feel the heat in her stomach. She was so wet and ready.

"I'm so sorry, it's going to hurt" Quil whispered as he placed himself on her entrance. Quil slowly pushed his way inside Claire. He stopped once the head was in, trying hard not to move. Claire was so tight which made him feel great. Although his happiness subsided when he saw Claire's scrunched-up face.

"Don't stop." Claire whispered, knowing that she'd never dare to try again if she stopped. Quil pushed his way a little further. Claire couldn't help but let the first tears fall. It burned so intensely. She couldn't believe that all of her friends did this for fun.

As Quil took her virginity Claire let out a muffled scream. It hurt. A lot. She couldn't think of anything else but the pain in her lower body. It felt like she was ripped apart.

"I'm really sorry." Quil whispered with a miserable look on his face. He hated anything that hurt Claire and now it was him that hurt her to the point where she was crying.

"Wait, it's going to be okay." Claire sniffed, she could feel the burning slowly fade away and be replaced by something else. Want. She could feel her lust return and she needed Quil to move.

"I'm fine" Claire assured Quil as she carefully thrusted her hips upwards, letting Quil slide deeper into her. Quil calmed down as Claire relaxed and started to rock them both. He went slow in the beginning but sped up as Claire's moans grew louder.

"Don't stop, it feels so good" Claire groaned extra loudly as Quil hit the right spot. Quil continued to push himself in and out of Claire, also moaning louder as he felt the familiar tighten of his balls.

"I'm gonna cu…" Quil didn't finish his sentence before he exploded deep inside of Claire.

"Quiiil!" Claire screamed as she felt his hot liquid spill inside of her, which was what made her reach her climax as well.

"That was amazing." Quil breathed hard, not getting down from his high yet. He gently pulled out and rolled over so he was lying next to Claire on his back.

Claire's mind worked in over-speed as the adrenaline rush slowly subsided. Was this how it felt to lose your virginity. Shouldn't sex take longer time? She'd heard her friends and especially Nessie talk about how they could go on for hours. Her frustration of not knowing and being insecure led to her taking it out on Quil.

Quil tried to pull Claire in a hug but Claire angrily pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Quil asked, looking hurt by her rejection.

"I have to go." Claire mumbled suddenly, getting out of the bed. She started to look for her clothes. Seeing the pile of clothes, she dug for hers and quickly put them on.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Quil breathed out in a whisper. He didn't know why Claire was acting out on him. He thought what they just did had been great.

"I'm going to Emily's. And tomorrow I might find someone else to sleep with, someone with more experience. No wonder you were a virgin, who would want to sleep with you and your stick." Claire hissed. Knowing she was out of line but not wanting to let her guilt show. She just wanted her first time to be as wonderful as her friend's.

"Please don't leave" Quil brokenly whispered, swallowing a sob. Claire's words had cut him deeper than he wanted to show. He tried to stay calm but he felt like someone just ripped his heart out and stomped all over it.

"Goodbye Quil, find someone who wants you instead and don't follow me." With that, Claire left. She raced to her car and jumped in, rapidly starting the engine. She sped off without glancing back, wondering if Quil would follow her.

Quil listened to the sound of Claire's car as she drove off. He couldn't move, it felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces and the pieces cut him everywhere. Tears started to well up in his eyes and they soon fell down his cheeks. He didn't even know what he did wrong. Sleep didn't come easy even though he was exhausted. As dawn rose, Quil finally fell asleep with tears running down his face.

"Up lazy lovebirds, we have patrol." Embry's voice boomed as he opened the door to Quil's room. Claire usually slept there every night so he assumed she was there. He was surprisingly met by only Quil who looked heart-broken.

"Man, what happened? You look like shit." Embry tried to joke but Quil wasn't up for it.

"Leave me alone." Quil mumbled, trying hard not to think about Claire knowing he would just start to cry again, like a little baby.

"We have patrol, Sam called." Embry said, seeing that Quil wasn't in the mood.

"I'll be there soon, go ahead." Quil finally said, knowing he had to go. If Sam called, they all had to obey whatever it was he wanted.

Embry left the house and Quil could feel him phase right as he hit the treeline. Quil slowly got out of bed and followed Embry into the forest. He phased once he was hidden by the trees.

 _Good morning sleepy-head_. Leah's voice greeted him. He usually had quite the friendship with Leah.

Quil was miserable and couldn't hide his thoughts from the night before even though he tried. He ran helplessly towards the pack as they all got to see everything that had happened the previous night. They could all feel his pain and misery. Quil met up with the pack in the clearing where the Cullen's used to play baseball.

 _I'm sorry bro_. Embry hung his head, gently puffing Quil with his nose.

 _So, you suck in bed, huh_? _That must be a first as well-endowed we are_ Paul smirked.

 _Cut it out Paul and I'm sorry Quil_ Sam thought as he shot an ugly glaze at Paul.

Quil didn't even bother to replay. Though Paul's comment stung no matter how much he tried to hide it. The other wolves had the decency to stay quiet and kept thinking about other things.

" _Paul's right,_ _I guess I should have known that Claire don't want me like that, I'm such a failure_ " Quil desperately thought, thinking that the pain soon would kill him. His mind was set on Claire and every time he thought about her his heart clenched painfully in his chest, knowing he wasn't good enough for her.

 _Stop it, she loves you, anyone with eyes can see it._ Seth tried to cheer Quil up but the only thing that could make him feel better was Claire. And she didn't want anything to do with him.

They pack patrolled together until it was time for lunch. They all headed towards Sam and Emily's house as Emily always cooked for them. Once they hit the tree line they all started to phase. Quil being the last one. He watched the other boys and envied their bodies. They were all tall and muscly. He was just short and bulky, not nearly as attracting as his brothers. Sighing heavily, he phased and put on his shorts and a t-shirt. His self-confidence completely gone.

"Why is Quil the only one wearing a t-shirt?" Emily questioned with a brow raised. Usually the boys only wore shorts while being on the reservation with the exception of winter time.

"Because he doesn't want to show how ugly he is compared to the rest?" Claire muttered, coming down the stairs. She was in a terrible mood. She felt guilty for how much she had hurt Quil the night before and she was sore enough that it hurt to walk. She was Irritated with herself but took it out on everybody else since it was easiest that way. She pretended not to see Quil's devastated face.

"Claire Elizabeth Young!" Emily scolded. "You don't talk like that to other people."

"Whatever." Claire hissed before stomping upstairs again.

The house had gone quiet. Quil had tears falling down his face even though he tried hard not to cry. His usually loving Claire had succeeded in making him feel like he wasn't worth a thing.

"Can I just go home?" Quil whispered with his head hung low.

"I'll drive you." Embry offered, not wanting his best friend to be alone at the moment.

"You can take my car." Sam got up and grabbed his keys from the counter and threw them to Embry.

Embry and Quil drove home in silence. Quil had stopped crying. "Why is she acting like this to me?" Quil whispered to himself.

"I don't know, but this isn't like Claire. But don't give up hope, she loves you and you guys are meant to be together" Embry replied with a frown. He didn't like how Claire treated his best friend, even though he considered Claire like a little sister.

"I'll just go to bed, you can head back to Sam's." Quil said once they were home. He wanted to be alone while trying to numb his pain.

"Are you sure?" Embry hesitated.

"Yeah, I'll call you if there is anything." Quil tiredly said, gently pushing Embry towards the door.

Embry drove back to Sam's while Quil buried himself under his sheets. He barely had the energy to undress first. Knowing that the woman you love doesn't want you hurts. Quiet sobs echoed throughout the house until Quil finally drifted off to sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Jared questioned as soon as Embry and Quil left.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Emily suggested, frowning. She didn't know what had gotten into her usually calm and sweet niece.

"That might be good." Sam shook his head before kissing his fiancée on the lips. "Try to reach out to her, if Quil's hurting, then we're all hurting…"

"Can I come in?" Emily asked through the closed door. Claire had locked herself in her old room.

"Whatever." Claire unlocked the door. When Emily walked in she was sitting on the bed.

"What has gotten into you?" Emily bluntly asked. "You've never acted like this before."

"Nothing." Claire hissed immediately.

"Why are you hurting Quil like this, Embry said he cried all night?" Claire couldn't stop the flash of pain and guilt from showing in her eyes before coming to her senses.

"You don't understand." Claire stubbornly muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then explain. You're hurting them all by doing this to Quil. He's done everything for you for the past 15 years and now you're just throwing it in his face? You don't know how much he has sacrificed for you, because he loves you, Claire." Emily had finally had enough.

"I, I…" Claire stuttered before breaking down. I don't know what to feel. I think he was amazing but from what others have told me, it wasn't how it was supposed to be." Claire cried on Emily's shoulder.

"I don't quite follow, what wasn't the same?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"Sex, I slept with Quil and it wasn't like all of my friends told me it would be." Claire helplessly sobbed.

"Oh honey, sex is never the same since there's only one you. It differs from person to person but as long as you're with someone you love then it should be good for you." Emily tried to explain.

"So what, how's it supposed to be for you?" Claire wasn't particularly interested in her aunt's sex life but right now she was desperate. She'd hurt her Quil because of some stupid school girl's fantasy.

"With Sam" Emily smiled and Claire snorted. "Well sometimes he's gentle and sometimes he's rough, but he always put my feelings first and never forces me into anything. Making love to the man of your life is quite a magical feeling." Emily said without hesitation.

"Eww…" Claire threw herself on the bed and groaned into the pillow.

"I'm just saying that you and Quil are perfect for each other. You'll figure it all out on the way. You'll know exactly how you want to do things and how he wants to do things and you'll have to compromise and find what's best for you two. And that goes for all parts in life" Emily gently told Claire, stroking her hair like her mother used to do when she was upset.

"Oh my god, I have to tell Quil how sorry I am, he might never forgive me. I've been horrible to him." Claire jumped up.

"Don't worry hon, Quil will forgive you, nothing can make him change his mind about you." Emily smiled convincingly.

"Thank's Em, I love you." Claire hugged her aunt close before running downstairs. The pack had finished eating and was gone again.

Quil didn't sleep for that long, he couldn't find peace without his Claire it seemed. Not really wanting to do anything, he still walked out into the forest, phasing as he was hidden from the possible eyes of curious humans.

Not wanting to talk to anybody he tried to keep his mind blank, just running. The others accepted his wish and didn't try to talk to him. He finally came to a stop once he reached the meadow he used to bring Claire to. The flowers were growing like crazy and the place was beautiful.

Quil fell to his knees as the pain of the happy memories took his breath away. He just wanted his Claire back. He laid down in the middle of the meadow, his head resting on his front paws. He silently let his mind go over every beautiful, happy memory he had of himself and Claire from the meadow. His tears which now were the size of a golf ball ran from his eyes and disappeared in the fur of his front paws. _Why couldn't Claire love me the same way I love her. She is my everything_. And with that thought Quil fell asleep again, laying on the forest floor.

Embry was patrolling around the area and saw his friend lie lifelessly in the forest. He cursed Claire in his thoughts for hurting his brother, knowing that Quil was fast asleep. Otherwise he would have gotten his head ripped off for thinking such things about Claire. He quietly ran off, not wanting to wake Quil.

Claire drove from Emily's to Quil and Embry's house in less than 10 minutes and she eagerly jumped out, wanting to see the love of her life as soon as possible. She ran into the house but it was dead quiet. No one was home.

Not really knowing what to do next Claire let her thoughts wander, she felt a slight pull and followed it, walking into the forest. She knew she should be scared since she was alone in the woods but something made her feel content enough to keep walking. She walked for what felt like hours but was barely one hour before stopping. She was at her and Quil's meadow.

As Claire reached the treeline she spotted the chocolate coloured wolf laying in the middle of the meadow. Claire hesitantly took a few steps forth but the wolf didn't move at all. She walked all the way and stopped in front of the wolf's head. Then she noticed the closed eyes and even breath coming from Quil, he was still asleep.

Claire reached for Quil's head and slowly patted him on his head. Feeling something touch him, Quil woke up. When he opened his eyes he locked gaze with Claire. He felt a tremble of happiness go through his body, his Claire was here. But the later events came flooded back. Lowering his gaze to the ground he barely lifted his head to acknowledge his imprint.

"Quil, I want to talk and it's easier if you can answer me" Claire started shyly.

Quil responded with a low growl. He was in fact moaning since he remembered that he didn't bring any clothes. He puffed his nose on Claire's shirt.

Claire understood his hint. "You don't have any clothes right?" Quil nodded with his large head.

"Well I've seen everything already…" Claire couldn't help but grin wickedly.

Quil let out another moan in his wolf form before phasing back. He didn't feel like showing his ugly naked body to Claire who obviously didn't fancy it but he could never resist his imprint anything. Once he was human he sat down in the grass, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head above them, hiding as much of himself as possible.

"Thank you." Claire whispered, nervous now that Quil was back in human form. Quil nodded slightly, still hurt by Claire's earlier actions.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I said those things to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Claire rushed her words.

"I can never be mad at you, I love you, always have and always will" Quil whispered.

Claire didn't waste any time before throwing herself on him, hugging him close.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you more than anything and you are so amazing" Claire had tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too, but I'd appreciate if you let me know if I do something wrong in the future" Quil said, smiling again. His pain gone once his Claire was back in his arms.

"I promise that I'll try to never hurt you again!" Claire said in a strong voice.

That was all Quil needed. His lips locked with Claire's. Quil fell down so he was laying on his back with Claire on top of him as they continued to kiss each other. It didn't take long before Claire sat up and laughed at Quil. He locked so cute with his face flushed, his copper skin shining in the sun. His muscles were very well-defined and his private parts were something any porn star would be jealous of. He was perfect, and he was hers.

"What?" Quil worriedly said, seeing Claire eying his naked body, feeling very self-confident.

"You're are so perfect!" Claire gently traced Quil's body with her fingers. Lightly dragging them over his amazing abs and down to his very noticeable erection. She wrapped her small hand around Quil and he hissed in pleasure.

"Can I?" Claire asked, nodding towards her hand.

"Yeah" Quil managed. Even if she didn't even move her hand, is still felt better than any time he had pleasured himself.

Claire frowned. "I'm not sure what you like, can you show me?"

Quil laughed slightly. "Anything you do will be good, us boys are not that complicated" He said before putting his own hand over Claire's. Quil showed her how to stroke him before letting her doing it on her own.

"Don't stop" Quil moaned. Claire's small hands on his hot, throbbing member felt better than anything he ever experienced before.

Claire rapidly moved her hand up and down on Quil and she could see his balls tighten.

"Ahh…" Quil shouted as he came all over Claire's hands and his stomach.

"Ewwww…" Claire looked at the white goo that covered her hands with a grimace.

Quil blushed. "I'm sorry" He offered shyly.

"It's okay" Claire removed her shirt and used it to clean them up. "I'm never wearing that again…" Claire gestured towards the shirt that she'd thrown in the grass next to them.

"Don't worry, there's always tissues, showers and other things…" Quil smirked as he kissed Claire. "Let me know when to return the favour" He added casually as he got up.

"I might hold you to that." Claire shyly said. There was no turning back, she had finally initiated a more physical relationship with Quil and she didn't regret it one bit, except for the part where she hurt him.

"I can give you a ride back home if you'd like." Quil said with a wide grin.

"I'd love to!" Claire was so excited. She loved to ride on Quil's back in wolf-form.

"Private taxi coming up" Quil said and backed away a bit before phasing. Seconds later the chocolate brown wolf stood in front of Claire. Quil laid down so Claire could climb up on his back. Once she was settled he barked before taking off.

Most of the pack was still out and felt Quil's happiness.

 _Giving free rides are you_ , Embry teased Quil. Happy that his best friend wasn't hurting anymore.

 _I think I might be sick_... Leah snorted but Quil could sense her smile beneath.

 _You can have tonight off but you have patrol tomorrow_ , Sam said, also feeling happy for his brother.

Quil dropped Claire off once they were home. Claire put some distance between them and Quil phased back.

"What do you want to do now? I have all night off" Quil asked with a smile. "Thought maybe I should get some clothes" He looked down at himself.

"I think I might want to do something that doesn't require any clothes…" Claire said with a seductive smile.

Quil couldn't resist but running and picking Claire up, racing inside. They barely made it to the couch…

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!

Love, Twiiliighter


End file.
